<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy bear Therapy by forestofsecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826084">Teddy bear Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets'>forestofsecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mention of sex toys, Silly, Stuffed Toys, Syo is suffering and Ren is just laughing in the background, they're not used but they're talked about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Syo reasoned, it should be perfectly justifiable to scream into the welcome embrace of a stuffed animal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy bear Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off the Wonderful World of Toys event from Shining Live. I took one of Syo's lines quite literally, where he mentioned consulting with Toki and Ren about what toys they had/used. Of course, I took the dirty angle. Yes, it made me giggle. No, I cannot be shamed.</p>
<p>Made on 02/07/2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Syo reasoned, it should be perfectly justifiable to scream into the welcome embrace of a stuffed animal. </p>
<p>In this case in particular, it was a teddy bear. A giant one at that. It had to be wrangled back from one of Syo’s latest jobs. It took a solid three and a half of them to move it. The half was Cecil, who mainly called out encouragements and tried to direct them through the doorways. Now stationary, the monster bear made for a great escape from reality.</p>
<p>“Why’s Syo in the bear?” Though Syo’s head was buried deep in pale pink fur, he could tell it was Otoya who asked. “Taking a break? Sleeping? Is it comfy?” The usually clear voice was coming through muffled but still identifiable. Unfortunately, that meant the person who chose to answer was also audible.</p>
<p>“Shorty’s just taking some personal time.” Ren’s easygoing, casual manner of speech spoke way too little for someone who was directly involved in Syo’s current crisis.</p>
<p>“And who’s fault is that!?” Syo raised his head up to give a shout before letting it fall back into a plush wonderland.</p>
<p>He knew Ren well enough to visualize the smug expression and shoulder shrug. “I never misspoke. I was perfectly honest when you asked me if I had any toys I played with.” If Syo’s eyes rolled back any further, he’d see exactly how little brain he had when he took Ren’s words at face value.</p>
<p>“I meant!” His head rolled up for each exclamation. “Kid’s toys!” Toys for kids, teenagers, adults, anything would have been good enough. “Or anything!” He had asked his former classmates since they were among the most mature of the group. It had been a mistake. He should have asked Hijirikawa. Hijirikawa would have given him a proper answer. Hijirikawa wouldn’t have let him down.</p>
<p>Probably. </p>
<p>“Hey now, I do have board games and puzzles.” Ren’s stance was defended yet Syo couldn’t help but wonder where were these supposed board games and puzzles when he had originally asked Ren if he had any toys he currently used. “What about you, Ikki?” </p>
<p>As Syo listened to Otoya answer, he realized he had been temporarily written out of the conversation. Maybe it was because he was currently face down in the belly of a huge teddy bear. Ah, maybe he should just stay here. Resign himself to his fate. It actually was quite comfortable. The best part was how the teddy bear didn’t need to answer any questions. That’s right, he could just fade into an everlasting, unquestioning embrace and escape any further embarrassment.</p>
<p>The embarrassment of having been potentially inspired by <em>special toys</em>.</p>
<p>The redhead prattled on about his prized soccer ball and how it was one of the most important things that he owned from when he was little. It prompted Syo to lift his head to yell out: “See, that’s a normal response!” So much for smoothly exiting the conversation.</p>
<p>Oh, who was he kidding. He was still sinking into the teddy bear.</p>
<p>“Got cotton in your ears already?”</p>
<p>Maybe Ren had been pulling his leg this entire time. That had to be it. Especially since he knew Syo would be doing this show for kids, as well as adults. There was no way Ren had motivated him through the implication of sex toys, right?</p>
<p>But then again… It was Ren…</p>
<p>Syo shook his head to clear those kinds of thoughts away. Board games and puzzles. That’s what Ren had meant. “That’s definitely what you meant before, right? When we talked?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Syo instantly relaxed at the confirmation. It had been all in his head then, he was looking too much into it. He hadn’t been falsely motivated by adult toys. That was a relief. He could now continue about the rest of his day with a clear conscious.</p>
<p>But Ren hadn’t finished talking. “But maybe I should mention that I also had my personal collection of special toys on my mind. You know, the kind you break out when you’re all alone at night…”</p>
<p>The fake fur of the bear swallowed the scream that Syo gave wonderfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last two times I tried to post this, my laptop crashed lol third time's the charm. I meant to post this around Valentine's Day and make reference to the giant teddy bears they sell on Valentine's Day but alas... I've always wanted one of those bears...</p>
<p>I'm over <a href="https://forestofsecrets.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing">here</a> on tumblr! Since I reached 100 stories on here, I'm counting down my favourites! Check it out if you're interested!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>